<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Licking the Peach Nectar by Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007887">Licking the Peach Nectar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai'>Eroppai (FalstaffKisaragi)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kiss x Sis (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Alternate Ending, Cock Tease, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Impregnation, Lactation, Mid-Canon, Walking In On Someone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:47:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30007887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalstaffKisaragi/pseuds/Eroppai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate ending to episode 7 of the OVA. Mikazuki's flirting comes to a head - or rather, a behind - when she presents Keita with a large peach and a small peach, dripping with nectar. Even if his teacher walks in, Keita is going to taste that forbidden fruit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Suminoe Keita/Kiryuu Mikazuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Licking the Peach Nectar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m very sorry, Keita! I was about to offer iced milk tea, but we’re all out of milk. If you can, I’d like to use your milk.” Mikazuki had been dropping not so subtle dirty jokes ever since she invited Keita over to her place. “You’ll feel good, we can both have milk tea, and I’ll be ecstatic. It’s a ‘happily ever after’ for all. Now, please take off your pants and underwear.”</p><p>“Are you planning to make your guest drink that?”</p><p>“No, I intend to drink all of it.” Mikazuki was nearly drooling at the thought.</p><p>“Then what am I supposed to drink?” Keita asked.</p><p>“You can drink my love juice,” Mikazuki said. Keita wondered when the conversation had drifted from milk. “Yes! So let’s get back to milk. If you offer to help me, by the time the baby is born, you’ll have all the milk you can drink. And of course, you can drink it straight from my nipples.”</p><p>Mikazuki was only a year Keita’s junior, but her growth spurt into puberty hadn’t quite begun yet. She could be mistaken for an elementary schooler with her short height and undeveloped proportions. While Keita was no stranger to drinking bodily fluids, having accidentally consumed Miharu’s piss on a few occasions, he had yet to actually go this far with any of the women in his life. Mikazuki was taking advantage of their alone time to a dangerous degree, skirting the limit of when her sister might catch them.</p><p>Keita tried to return the favor in teasing her, and saw himself staring directly into Mikazuki’s panties. Getting that close to a girl’s slit had made his inner desires awaken, but the bear print on her panties ruined the mood, and made Mikazuki double down on her attempt to flirt with Keita. When Yuzuki came into the room to check, Mikazuki played her trump card. She slid Keita’s  hand between her legs, pressing his index finger right up against the groove in her panties where her outer lips waited, wet and aroused.</p><p>After a long talk with her sister about their love lives, Yuzuki finally left the room. Keita emerged from under the covers, catching a breath of fresh air after being so close to Mikazuki he was inhaling her pussy’s scent. Mikazuki said that her heart was beating fast. That it was “a soft sensation.” That “even from a child like me, you seemed very excited.” Despite his comments about her panties, Mikazuki knew her next move to play.</p><p>“Shut up, Mikazuki!” Keita turned around, and saw that the panties Mikazuki was wearing were around her knees. She was on all fours on her bed, presenting her bottom towards him. “Huh? What’s this? Looks like a big peach... and a small peach...” He knew what he was looking at, but trying to play innocent with Mikazuki for much longer wasn’t going to hold.</p><p>“How is it? Don’t I look like a child with and without panties?” said Mikazuki. It was true that her pubes hadn’t started growing in yet and her breasts were barely bigger than bumps, but the way her pussy was dripping wasn’t an innocent wetness. This was arousal, animalistic lust that wanted to be sated in this very moment.</p><p>“Your front and back is split in two...” Keita said, babbling to himself. “Something dripped down.”</p><p>“That’s the peach’s nectar,” said Mikazuki. She had been wanting to remove her panties for a while now. They were sopping wet not from the rain, but from her arousal at talking dirty to Keita, trying to get her to have his way with her. She wanted to lose her virginity in her bedroom now, even if she had to push him into it.</p><p>“Does a peach even have nectar?” Keita asked.</p><p>“Lick it and make sure,” said Mikazuki coyly.</p><p>Keita extended his tongue, and leaned towards Mikazuki’s young pussy. His tongue made contact with her soft skin. The same warm flesh that he had felt on his fingers earlier, the plush sensation of a young maiden’s pussy. He licked it, leaving a trail of saliva behind on Mikazuki’s smaller peach. The flavor was salty and sweet at the same time, an indescribable flavor that this forbidden fruit had been leaking out just for him.</p><p>“Keita! You ran your tongue across my slit,” said Mikazuki. “You have to go all the way now.”</p><p>To get a better grip on the booty in front of him, Keita placed his hands on Mikazuki’s ass cheeks. They were small, but plush enough for him to have something to grip onto. He kneaded her ass in his hands, getting a feel for her springy butt flesh. His fingers sank into her ass, spreading open her cheeks and getting a look at her puckering anus. It was a bright pink anus, to match the fresh pink insides of her pussy that he had gotten a glimpse at after he licked it.</p><p>That flavor lingered on his tongue. He wanted to taste more. He wanted to go deeper into this pussy that had been tempting him all afternoon. He moved his fingers down to Mikazuki’s pussy, spreading it open, looking at her wet, pink folds before letting it close. He stuck his tongue back inside, slurping and licking all the love juice that had built up inside her tender slit. It was flowing out faster than he could lap it up.</p><p>Mikazuki tried to keep her voice down, but this was unlike any pleasure she had ever experienced. Her clitoris and her nipples were throbbing hard, brushing against the fabric of her bra and tingling in the air of her bedroom, her entire body blushing bright red and sweating in response to Keita’s licks. Her love juice was getting all over his lips and dripping down his chin. Mikazuki’s entire body was buzzing with electric delight, unable to do anything but moan at the newfound pleasure she had gotten Keita to deliver for her.</p><p>Keita was licking every part of her pussy, covering every part of her insides. His tongue slipped outside her, teasing her clit. That pushed Mikazuki over the edge. As his tongue got halfway back inside her, Mikazuki squirted. She raised her ass in the air, spraying a line of squirt for her first time truly orgasming. The buildup of pleasure and the foreplay had been so good that her pussy had no choice but to release it all in one burst. She sprayed it over Keita, drenching his shirt in her sticky juices.</p><p>“So which hole do you want it in?” asked Keita.</p><p>Setting aside his shirt, Keita pulled his face away from Mikazuki. She looked back, and saw the tent he had formed in his pants. “You’re hard.” Mikazuki said. “If you haven’t done it with AkoRiko yet, why not make your first time... me? Put your root inside my peach. It’ll help it calm down.”</p><p>“If you’re offering, I can’t say no,” said Keita.</p><p>Keita dropped his pants and underwear, revealing his dick. Mikazuki had no other point of reference to compare it to, but seeing a man’s bare dick for the first time made her pussy drip in anticipation of her first penetration. Keita grabbed hold of her ass once again, and rubbed his shaft against her slit. Once it was soaked in the nectar of her small peach, he pushed the head inside. Followed slowly by the rest of it, until he had taken her virginity, the entire thing buried in her tight middle school pussy.</p><p>“It feels even better than I imagined,” said Mikazuki. “I’m making a baby with Keita.”</p><p>“This is what you wanted,” said Keita. “I’m not pulling out until I’m done.”</p><p>“Do it,” said Mikazuki.</p><p>Keita started off slow, moving his dick around her tight pussy with careful thrusts. Holding onto her butt, he steadied himself inside her bare pussy. Continuing the rhythm of his dick’s thrusts, Keita reached around to Mikazuki’s nearly flat chest. He slipped his hands under her bra, finding her nipples. Her areolae were surprisingly big for a girl of her age. Keita located her hard tips, rolling them around between his fingers. The stimulation going to Mikazuki’s pussy amped up even more, her entire body dripping with a thin film of sweat.</p><p>Playing with her nipples had made Keita thicker inside her. Mikazuki felt her pussy lips widening, the impact of Keita’s dick making her entire lower body feel alive. She wanted to stay like this forever, to know the thrill of a dick scraping out her insides, going so deep inside her that it touched her womb. Despite her appearance, she had her period, and knew, somewhat instinctively, that today was dangerous. She was horny, and it’s why she had gotten so bold in her flirting with Keita.</p><p>The tightness and stickiness of Mikazuki was incomparable. While his sisters were shameless, his teacher had a mature charm, and he had seen Miharu piss several times, not to mention her huge boobs, the forbidden tightness of Mikazuki had left his dick wanting for nothing else. He was sure that if he got around to the others, nothing would match up. His dick had gotten addicted to the taste of Mikazuki’s pussy, and he didn’t want to let go. He wanted to mark her as his own.</p><p>“My nipples! Fill them with milk!” said Mikazuki. “I want you to make me your woman, Keita!”</p><p>“Mikazuki, of course!” Keita said.</p><p>Spreading open her ass cheeks to get one last look at her butthole, Keita pushed his dick as far in as it could go. The tip was almost touching Mikazuki’s womb. The chamber where he could fill her with his seed, making good on her teasing promise to let him drink milk directly out of her nipples. Pinching down on her tips, Keita embraced her petite body as his dick burst forth inside her.</p><p>Rope after rope of sticky semen filled Mikazuki’s insides, her womb welcoming it inside as Keita held her tight. Her teasing had left him hard and pent-up, far more successfully than either of his sisters could manage. Everything stored inside his balls drained inside Mikazuki’s pussy, filling her and overflowing out of her pussy. It dripped down her legs, running across her thighs and into the wet crotch of the panties she had slipped down just before showing Keita her ass.</p><p>Keita and Mikazuki sighed heavily, Keita remaining inside her for as long as possible until he felt his dick fall limp. He turned to the side, noticing someone just out of his field of view. When he came, that had been when Yuzuki opened the door. She saw Keita’s dick sliding in and out of her little sister, pumping his hot load inside her young slit. Keita tried to explain, but when Mikazuki said that it was teasing that had gone “too far,” she let him off with a very stern warning.</p><p>Mikazuki took a long bath later that evening, watching Keita’s sperm drip onto the floor from between her legs. It was only a few weeks later that she informed Keita he had gotten her pregnant. Keita was in Mikazuki’s room once again nine months later. Her breasts had plumped out to be a C-cup, her nipples darkened and leaking with milk. Mikazuki offered up her tit, asking Keita to suck her dry.</p><p>While rubbing her belly with one hand, he sucked on her nipple, drawing out lines of sticky white milk. Mikazuki rubbed his head, thanking him for doing such a good job. She was the one in control of his libido, making sure that every action his dick took was dedicated towards pleasing her. Even more than the baby inside her, she loved the increased sex drive and utter lewdness that being pregnant had gotten her. She finally had a mature body that could rival her sisters’ in curviness. Keita slurped away at her milk, sucking one of her nipples hard before moving onto the other.</p><p>With lines of milk rolling down her body, Hazuki asked Keita to lie down. It was time for them to exchange milk and love juice, as she had been trying to goad him into doing months ago. Her heavy pregnant belly dangled down, milk falling from her breasts like white raindrops. She crouched down, sticking her pussy in Keita’s face. She licked across the length of his dick before popping it into her mouth, sucking heartily on the tip. In the months between, she had been waiting until she was stable, satisfying herself with giving him a secret blowjob between classes. This was the first time the two of them had been alone in months.</p><p>Keita tried to keep his mind together as Mikazuki sucked his dick. That familiar peach, the big and the small, was in his face once again. He started licking at her pussy, drawing out her love juices from deep within. Now that she was pregnant, the flavor and thickness of her juices had only gotten more pronounced. They lost track of time as they licked and sucked at each others’ bodies, Mikazuki grinding her belly against Keita’s chest. That was his baby growing inside her, the impulse of that moment when she flashed him her pussy turning into a bond between the two of them that couldn’t be broken. Yuzuki was staying out of the way, knowing exactly what was going on.</p><p>Mikazuki hadn’t cum yet, but Keita couldn’t hold back against her blowjob. He came in her mouth, filling her cheeks with a hot wad of semen. Mikazuki gulped it down, feeling the hot sprunk traveling into her stomach. “Your milk is delicious,” she said. “I’m going to need even more of it before the baby’s born.” Keita’s face was marked with the scent of her peach nectar. Mikazuki had claimed him as her own, her body giving and receiving pleasure from his dick for the rest of their school years, and beyond.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>